Siphon Of Endings (Zazyrus)
Long ago within the realm of Dead!tales an unfinished AU existed, in this AU it was composed of only these things: snowdin, houses, a blizzard, and empty unfinished people. One of these people was a papyrus named Zazyrus, all his life zazyrus felt no "meaning" ever enter his life for no one had a story here, and he was no exception. Zazyrus sat on the edge of the frozen lake battered by an eternal blizzard with nothing else to do or can do, and so he became drowned with despair and sadness at not having something he never knew he could even have. Meanwhile, Infinitey Code has become very impatient and worried of obelisks recent creation, for he realized the great threat the creators posed for making such a creation. Infinitey Code knew the only way to destroy obelisk was to fully draw him into his domain and from there manipulate him and get rid of his "immunities" but Infinitey Code knew there was a slight problem; He could not force a being as powerful as obelisk into his domain fully. Infinitey Code began to view every possibility he could fight back and realized that if a creator created Obelisk he could simply converse with a different creator to help him make someone to protect against him. So after arrangements were in place Infinitey Code started to "chat" with a real person and made a deal with her; he Proposed that if the creator made him a being to help secure his plans and army against obelisk he would provide them permission to create ships for Virus404 (which was awfully strange to Infinitey Code and completely horrifying for Virus404). After this deal was done the creator searched for the perfect idea within Dead!tales for Infinitey Codes safeguard to his plans and observed a strange snowdin. Meanwhile, within the Dead AU, Zazyrus sat on the edge of the lake trying to cry, he wrapped his arms himself and hoped that the blizzard would freeze him already. Zazyrus at this moment looked and the frozen lakes surface and thought of ways to commit suicide to put an end to his suffering and thought if perhaps he became part of the lake he would finally be at peace. He weakly got up and walked to the center of the lake and began to slam his foot into the ice; hoping it would break and let him fall through. As the cold nipped and pushed him, Zazyrus continued with his grim mission and after hours of slamming his foot...the ice gave away and pulled him into the lightless depths. Zazyrus closed his eyes content with dying until his attention was caught by a loud noise like a thunderclap that sounded above him, he looked up with wide eyes to see the sky open up and a large starry cosmetic hand reached down to grab him from the sky. Zazyrus thought this to be death finally coming to retrieve him so he closed his eyes once more and extended his arms in the cold depths ready for death to take him. The second the hand reached him, however, Zazyrus felt an overwhelming power of creativity enter him and change him and in a matter of moments, he shot out of the ice like a bullet through the tear in the sky. Zazyrus was traveling and crashing through barriers of the Undertale Multiverse being filled with infinite amounts of knowledge and insight. Zazyrus went screaming, unsure of what in the multiverse was happening, he felt all the infinite power and divinity enter him so quickly and knew his mind would have already broken if not for the mysterious force that was holding him together. He finally came to a stop in the farthest place one could reach: Infinitey Codes realm. Zazyrus could only describe the place as Everything, Anything, and Nothing at the same time while fitting and at the same time not fitting EVERY form of descriptive words. He stood on a grey astroid made by Infinitey Code and stared and the person in front of him, a person known as Infinitey Code. Code looked at Zazyrus with a sinister look in his eyes and a cruel smile, he cocked his head and said "well well! congratulations Zazyrus! it appears..." he looked away and paused for a moment then spoke again in an amused but quieter tone "That I have given you death and now I give you restoration. You see i have decided to save you from your world and to give you purpose." his eyes glared like a wolf and he hissed "I now require you to serve...ME!" Zazyrus stared at Code, he was in awe of his might and power and he got down to his knees and said "Yes! I will do whatever you command! Give me purpose! Give me power! GIVE ME VENGEANCE!” Infinitey Code was impressed by his honesty and desire, so Zazyrus became a Prophet for Infinitey Code. Infintey Code imbued all the intelligence he needed within Zazyrus in order to quickly put him in the Multiverse and deal with his upcoming threat. After Imbuing him Zazyrus was placed into the multiverse where he proceeded to enslave his own AU and start amassing an army by enslaving others. He quickly came into contact with multiple gods where he proceeded to enslave those as well. By Quickly Overtaking and Enslaving AUs he became a well-known and feared figure in the Undertale Omniverse. He, in doing so, caused beings like Error!Sans to take notice of his rampages. Error!Sans came to Zazyrus hoping to find out where he came from or who he was, but zazyrus did not answer his question and instead laughed and kicked Error out of his domain. Zazyrus is currently working to put together schemes and plots to overtake Obelisk but finds out he still does have quite enough power to deal with him just yet and instead uses his new found abilities to protect other members of Infinitey Codes Servants from most prying eyes Personality Zazyrus is a complete fanatic to Infinitey Code, he is willing to lay his life on the line for him and will do ANYTHING Code commands him to do and call his commands a "blessing" to even follow. Because of this Zazyrus is a very valued peice in Infinitey Codes game and plays a very important role. Within AUs he enjoys praising Infinitey Code and will tell opponents that when he will kill them they should be honored to die at the hands of a chosen of Infinitey Code and lets them know that their deaths are for a greater purpose. He considers oppiouns from any other being other than Infinitey Code to be irrelevant and will often make remarkes on how pathetic and inferior they are to Infinitey Code but will hold back around the commanders, 2nd Command, and the other Prophets who Zazyrus does not trust at all. Appearance Current Home Zazyrus currently lives in 2 places: The unknown AU he spawned from (which has all of his transported enslaved AUs, worlds, and beings) and his layer known as Helltopia within Alpha!Fiend in the underground. Which is his private sanctuatry and worshipping place to Infinitey Code. Abilities/Powers Code Manipulation Zazyrus can edit and destroy code Anytime, Anywhere God Destruction Zazyrus can bend and force the very outer and inner powers of pure Ruin and Destruction of the Undertale Omniverse Allowing him to wipe out entire Universes and create the ultimate form of destruction able to decimate gods God Disruption Zazyrus can disrupt the Powers and abilities of beings greater than himself, disrupt blasts and attacks, disrupt concentration, and potentially disrupt the Omniversal powers of existance. E.N.S.L.A.V.E When Zazyrus uses this ability he can completely enslave AUs, OCs, or Gods. In order for something to be enslaved, Zazyrus must simply focus o the target(s) and call upon this ability, in turn, the fabric of Existence and Impossibility rip and shrivel temporarily allowing COMPLETE domination over the individual or Universe. If a single individual (including Gods) is Enslaved they must obey EVERY command Zazyrus makes verbally, telepathically or any other form of communication and they cannot betray, disobey, harm, or hurt Zazyrus in any way. If an AU is enslaved all creatures present in the AU are enslaved along with it. The AUs Weather, Access, Mood, and Terrain all fall entirely under Zazyrus's command THE E-N-D Strike When Zazyrus uses his hands he may summon an reddish black glow to emminate from them that activates The END. When a creature is touched by his hands it forces EVERY peice of info, backstory, wiki, or any other form of info to forcefully be deleted. Absolute Defiance Zazyrus can resist and break away from ANY form of control over him or others and can defy powers of beings greater than himself. He also can prevent more powerful beings like Obelisk from directly interfering Infinitey Code followers. (as long his guard is up) Telekinesis Zazyrus possesses powerful telekinese. On a World Scale and Absolute Level he can reshape the structures and move around entire planets by his sheer telekinetic force, which even extends to subatomic levels. His telekinetic powers are one of his favorites to use in combat. God Presence Of Degeneration This ability extends to a 600 feet radius around Zazyrus, any form of regeneration or healing that comes into affect instead works the exact opposite. For example, you regenerate 10 HP per round, in his aura you are instead dealt 10 damage each round. Worst case scenario is is someone has instant regeneration or drinks a instant heal potion, for instead they instantly die. Apocalyptic Bone Attack The Apocalyptic Bone Attack is a dreadful attack that wreaks havoc to everything the bones touch. Once the bones are summoned they appear to be normal white bones in a bone attack. But when they strike or merely touch something they explode in a 18 foot radius with red and black chaotic energy dealing 100 points of damage for each individual bone. Not only that but once a creature his hit by these bones they Go through mental truama has their heads are filled with overwhelming visions of the apocalypse and end times, which will instantly leave lesser beings brain dead. This ability is absolutely terrfiying whem millions of these bones all manage to hit something, for the damage and effects stack (so if all of these million bones hit a target it will deal a 100 x 1 million damage and also the visions will reach unpercented amount of potency that breaks gods in a mere instant and consumes every memory and thought in their minds along with compeletly leave them brain dead (this is if their lucky, usually they just die) Annihilation Gaster Blaster The Annihilation Gaster Blaster is a giant 24 eyed gaster blaster. Once fired the beams move and zig-zag to Zazyrus's will, anything that touches these beams are disinigrated. If somehow these beams hit Zazyrus himself he suffers MAJOR damage. Perfect Form Zazyrus's form cannot be altered, manipulated, or controlled in ANY way. He also does not get tired. Omni W.A.R.P Zazyrus can teleport, warp, transport, and place ANY attack, person, AU, planet, object, structure, or anything else anywhere he desires in the Omniverse (including himself). This ability allows him to rearrange planets from different AUs and place them in HIS domain, relocate attacks and blasts to where they all are pointed toward the attacker, and make him nearly untouchable by anything. (This ability is absolutely 100% annoying and trolling) Summon Anti God Zazyrus is potentially EXTREMELY dangerous because of this ability. This ability allows Zazyrus to literally call forth the Anit God wherever he might be. (as long it's in the Undertale Omniverse) Because of this power Zazyrus is considered dangerous and feared even more so, for not only does it summon the Anti God but it allows him to issue commands and orders to it without worry of Anti God rebelling. Relationships Enslaved AUs (these Aus are completely enslaved, along with the creatures native to them) * Overkill!tale * Demented!tale * Gehenna!Fell * DOOM!Fell * Popular!tale * Frostbitten!tale * God!Fell (prized) * Over!Fell * Grave!Swap * Outer!Swap * Titan!tale OCs/AU Characters * Underfell Betty * Sans-Slayer * Niera * O.M.G Froggit * Outer!tale dummy * Mega!tale undyne * Creature!tale Muffet * Angel!Fell Malia * Angel Hybrid Ls * Vexus dreemurr * Alpha!Fiend Succubus Mad Mew Mew Gods * All in God!fell * Wonder!tale gaster (god of creativity, Imagination) * ink!fell Papyrus * Maximus Dreemurr * The Great Amalgamate * All in Titan!tale * Hasmed, Archangel of Annihilation Qoutes * "You should rejoice in that the fact you all have been even allowed to touch a temple dedicated to a supreme being such as Infinitey Code, Now quicker slaves, i desire to build a church dedicated to such a being quickly so that he may be pleased"-- Zazyrus talking to beings within his own AU he enslaved as he forced them to build a temple. Trivia/Facts * Zazyrus is Know "Siphon of the End" because his appereance often follows with massacres and no survivors living or free-willied * Zazyrus is extremly powerful and feared across the Multiverse * Zazyrus can beat many of the Gods in the Undertale Multiverse, but cannot quite surpass Error404 * Zazyrus loves to enslave gods * Zazyrus is building a massive army to go to war with Obilesk * Zazyrus is merciless * Zazyrus can defy Obilesk and portect other members from him and his prying, but not beat him * Zazyrus origanlly had no Sans or brother * Zazyrus has limitless HP * Zazyrus has limitless DEF * Zazyrus hates memes, he considers them irrelevant * Zazyrus has never before tried food, he has only drinked tea * Zazyrus is good friends with Alpha!Fiend Sans * Zazyrus can summon the Anti God (established in powers) * Zazyrus loves tea * Zazyrus loves torture * Zazyrus is highly interested in magic * Zazyrus hates Obelisk with every ounce of his being * Zazyrus is spiteful and jealous toward other Prophets * Zazyrus is considered the Harbringer of the end, not the embiodient * Zazyrus is close to discovering the last peice of the Unknown Being, he is quickly realizeing MAYBE just maybe the Unknown Being could still be alive..... Category:Villains Category:God Category:Unfinished Category:Powerful Category:Manipulator